kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: C.L.O.W.N.
Information Summary: The episode starts with Numbuh 2 cracking bad puns during his report on King Arthur and knights. Later, Numbuh 5 punches Numbuh 2 and he asks what was that for. Numbuh 5 says it's for having her listen to those lame jokes. Numbuh 2 counters with a newspaper column saying he's the four star riot of fourth grade. Numbuh 5 than says the column was written by Numbuh 2. This doesn't effect Numbuh 2 and he asks if he should of given himself more stars. Outside of class, Numbuh 2 is confronted by a kid clown telling him to cut the funny business. Seconds later, Numbuh 2 tells a bad joke. The clown gets angry and has his two clown cronies to throw pie at him as a source of punishment. Numbuh 2 promises to never tell another joke again. During the next few seconds, Numbuh 2 frequently tells jokes and gets hit by pie. Every time he gets hit by a pie, the students near him run away in terror. With each joke, he gets more nervous telling jokes. After those scenes, Numbuh 2 confronts Numbuh 5 who's eating lunch. Numbuh 5 tells Numbuh 2 that lunch is almost over and notices the pie and asks, "I thought you hated pie." Numbuh 2 says, "A couple of clowns offered me a pie I couldn't refuse." Numbuh 5 finds a fly in her soup and asks why would a fly be in her soup. Numbuh 2 attempts to answer this with a bad pun or joke but fails after glancing at the clowns. Later, when school is over, Numbuh 5 notices a chicken trying to cross a road and Numbuh 5 asks why would a chicken try to cross a road. Numbuh 2 attempts this and fails. The clowns, neverless take him away and throw him in a room with the clown father, Tony Clownarelli. Numbuh 2 asks why he's doing this and Tony begins a story. When he and his partner were at a kid's party, Tony tried to answer the most funniest joke of all. But he forgot the punchline. The kids at the party threw things at him which lead him to pass out. When he woke up, he found his partner gone. So now he's not letting anyone telling a joke so they wouldn't get hurt. Numbuh 2 attempts to escape out of the room. Outside the room, is the inside of the circus where Numbuh 5 and her father are sitting watching. Numbuh 5 buys a excuse to send her father away. Numbuh 5 than helps Numbuh 2 escape from the clowns. This ends badly as Tony and the clowns trap Numbuh 2 and 5 and are about to punish the two but Numbuh 5's father steps up. Tony recognizes Numbuh 5's father as his old partner and asks where he was all these years. Numbuh 5's father says that he discovered that his job was stupid. He makes more money as a doctor. The clowns agree and Numbuh 5's father says that he could get the clowns jobs cleaning doctors. The clowns get excited and Tony hands his nose to Numbuh 2 who wears it with pride. Tony and Mr. Lincoln do one act together but goes awry at the first joke. This ends the episode. Trivia *The clowns at Gallagher sound like adults and might even be adults. *Mr. Lincoln was once a clown himself, before he was a doctor. C.L.O.W.N.